Corvax Schultheiss
Grimnebuolin Basic Information Race: Tielfling Class: Ranger Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: CG Languages: Common, Abyssal Deity: Deity Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (10 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts, +2 racial) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 12 +1 (00 pts, +2 racial) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 06 -2 (-2 pts, -2 racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 12 = + CON (+2) + FC (00) (Ranger) AC: 19 = + DEX (+3) + Armor (+6) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (+3) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (+6) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +3 = (+3) + Misc (00) BAB: +1 = (+1) CMB: +4 = (+1) + STR (+3) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (+1) + STR (+3) + DEX (+3) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +4 = (+2) + CON (+2) + Misc (00) Reflex: +5 = (+2) + DEX (+3) + Misc (00) Will: +1 = (+0) + WIS (+1) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Masterwork Falchion: Attack: +6 = (+1) + STR (+3) + Masterwork (+1) + Trait (+1) Damage: 2d4+4, Crit: 18-20/x2 Longbow: Attack: +4 = (+1) + Ability (+3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 20/x3 Skinning Knife (dagger): Attack: +4 = (+1) + Ability (+3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Intelligence), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger Darkvision: 60 feet Fiendish Resistance: Resistance 5 (Cold, Electricity & Fire) Spell-like Ability: Darkness 1/Day Class Features Ranger Armor/Weapons: Armor (Light, Medium), Shields (Not Tower), Weapons (All Simple & Martial) Favoured Enemy: Humans Track: +½ Level to Survival (Track) Checks Wild Empathy: Improve initial attitude of animals Feats Power Attack (1st Level): Trade melee attack bonus for damage bonus Traits Rich Parents (Social): Your starting wealth increases to 900gp Heirloom Weapon (Equipment): Masterwork Falchion with +1 trait bonus to attack Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 08 = (06) + INT (01)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 04 1 3 3 -3 +0 (Jump 07 1 3 3 -0 +0) Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 -2 (+2 racial) Climb 07 1 3 3 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -3 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 3 -3 +0 Fly 0 0 0 3 -3 +0 Handle Animal 2 1 3 -2 +0 Heal 1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate -2 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 5 1 3 1 +0 Perform ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 4 1 3 3 -3 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -3 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 6 1 3 3 -3 (+2 racial) Survival 5 1 3 1 +0 Swim 4 1 3 3 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Masterwork Agile breastplate 550 gp 25 lb Masterwork Falchion 75 gp 08 lb Longbow 75 gp 03 lb Ammo (40) 02 gp 00 lb Backpack 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background: Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character